


He Hides/He's Terrified

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll never know.<br/>I won't let them find out.<br/>He tells himself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hides/He's Terrified

They'll never know.  
I won't let them find out.  
He tells himself that.   
-  
It gets harder to hide it.   
Hide that he's so disgusted with himself.  
Hide the bruises that show up on his neck and legs out of seemingly nowhere.  
Hide his loneliness.   
-  
"They'll be ashamed of you."   
The man tells him this.   
"They'll know it's all your fault, you little slut."   
He believes what the man says.   
-  
He tries to work up the courage to tell, he tries so hard.   
"Where did this bruise come from?"   
He doesn't answer.   
-  
He starts to worry them.   
He doesn't want to worry them.   
Especially his brother.   
It's killing him.   
-  
He stops talking.   
He rarely eats.   
"Please, you have to tell me what's wrong."   
He doesn't answer.  
-  
"You're such a good little boy."   
The man tells him.  
"So submissive."   
-  
He sits at the table.  
A sob bursts from his throat.  
He has a gun in his hands.   
Tears run down his cheeks as he tosses it back into the bag he got it from.   
-  
He has nightmares.   
He drowns in them, he drowns in blood.   
He's terrified.  
\---


End file.
